1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of acquiring manufacturing process data on a part-by-part basis (e.g. each die on a wafer) using an embedded test structure, and more specifically, to providing a means to acquire part-specific data to perform a detailed analysis of semiconductor products so that the analysis can be used to tune the manufacturing processes.
2. Background of the Invention
Due to the complex and precise nature of semiconductor manufacturing, it is critical to ensure that all processes within the manufacturing line are within required specifications in order to have the highest product yield. Monitoring the manufacturing process and correcting for deficiencies is critical for maintaining the health of the line (HOL).
Some testing is done in-line during manufacturing to tune the process real-time, and other tests are performed after manufacturing. Kerf testing is a common type of testing and provides information for a group of die on a wafer relating to process, voltage, and temperature (PVT). Other tests include: I/O receiver/driver levels, performance screen ring oscillator (PSRO) testing, and MUX scan testing, also known as “at speed” testing.
One disadvantage of kerf testing is that it does not provide detailed information specific to each die on the wafer and further, cannot provide information about the electrical parameters of certain devices within each of the chips; especially custom designs which have smaller manufacturing lot sizes, varying device dimensions from standard devices, and other product-specific qualities.
Since in-line testing is time consuming and expensive, it is important to perform adequate testing within a minimal amount of time. Generally, testing is done by sampling a set of kerfs to obtain an overall HOL measurement. For customized circuits, such as application specific integrated circuits (ASIC) testing by sampling does not provide an accurate assessment of device parameters within each die of the wafer, which is critical for improving yield and ensuring that customer requirements and delivery expectations are met.